


Lust under the Moon

by Menelor



Series: Weekly Prompt [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Bestiality, Feral/Feral, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menelor/pseuds/Menelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #1 (EuropaLuce) : J’imagine bien une scène un peu semblable à celle du 3ème « Bestial »… Mais avec Remus sous potion Tue-Loup et peut être Harry en animagus…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust under the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EuropaLuce](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=EuropaLuce).



> Je rappelle que chaque semaine, je déciderai d’un prompt que vous m’aurez proposé entre le jeudi et le samedi ; le choix est fait le dimanche. Et j’ai jusqu’à dimanche prochain pour vous « rendre » le prompt écrit.

Je sens le pouvoir de la lune commencer à agir. Encore une fois, dans ma solitude, je vais me transformer en un monstre sanguinaire et horrible.

Bien que j’aie le droit à la Potion Tue-Loup, je me sens toujours comme étant une bête affreuse dénuée d’intérêt qui mérite de mourir. Même si Sirius est en vie, j’ai l’impression de les avoir trahis tous. Tous : mes meilleurs amis. James et Lily, pour ne pas avoir réussi à les sauver. Sirius, pour avoir pu penser qu’il était coupable. Et Peter, pour ne pas avoir vu sa détresse…

Encore une fois, depuis de bien nombreuses années, je passe la pleine lune seul.

Mais cette fois-ci, je la passe dans un endroit bien familier : la Cabane Hurlante.

La lune est proche.

Déjà, je sens la douleur m’envahir.

Et c’est le noir total.

#~#~#

A mon réveil, j’ai la surprise de voir devant moi un daguet (Jeune cerf de 1 ou 2 ans) me regardant attentivement. Il ne sent pas la peur, juste de l’excitation.

Sa petite queue remue et ses oreilles se penchent d’avant en arrière pour capter le moindre son.

Lunard est tellement surpris par cette présence qu’il ne pense pas à l’attaquer. Peut-être est-il comme moi, tout heureux d’avoir de la compagnie…

La petite truffe de ce jeune cerf me rappelle de bons souvenirs : les premiers pas de James, la cavale de Peter, la course poursuite avec Sirius… Tous ces bons souvenirs que j’ai eus avec mes meilleurs amis.

Je me lève doucement pour m’approcher de lui. Son odeur m’ai familière mais je n’arrive pas à mettre la patte dessus.

Pour un jeune daguet, il est tout de même bien audacieux : il n’a sans doute pratiquement jamais rencontré de prédateur pour être aussi confiant auprès d’un loup-garou.

Il n’hésite pas à s’avancer vers moi et me faire la toilette.

L’action est tellement saugrenue que je me laisse faire et le jeune mâle semble s’en donner à cœur joie. La sensation est bienvenue. Sentir que l’on est choyé est un sentiment incroyable. Lunard semble beaucoup aimer et va presque jusqu’à ronronner.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune cerf semble s’impatienter : il piaffe et fait des petits bruits en s’agitant entre moi et la sortie. Et malgré mon corps tout endolori, je comprends ce qu’il veut. Je me lève avec difficulté pour l’accompagner, puisque c’est ce qu’il désire.

#~#~#

L’adrénaline coule dans nos veines. La sensation du vent dans nos poils est euphorisante. Lunard est toujours autant vigoureux après avoir eu ses premières bouffées d’air frais.

Le jeune cerf pousse des petits cris tout en donnant des coups de sabots en l’air.

Entraînés par l’euphorie du moment, nous jouons à nous pourchasser. L’air froid et la lune au-dessus de nos têtes, nous courons à travers la forêt dense, plus rien ne nous atteint, nous sommes ensembles et nous nous amusons sans penser au lendemain.

Le daguet zigzague entre les troncs, jetant un coup d’œil de temps en temps derrière lui pour voir où je suis. L’excitation m’envahie à l’idée de l’attraper. Lunard semble particulièrement enthousiaste quant au fait de l’arrêter. Mon sang bouillonne à travers mon corps, j’entends avec fracas les échos des battements de mon cœur dans mes oreilles, mes jambes semblent me transporter sans difficulté vers ma proie. Il n’est plus qu’à quelques centimètres encore de ma gueule et bientôt je pourrais sentir son pouls sur ma langue, pulser à une vitesse folle puis s’éteindre dès que j’aurai enfoncé assez profondément mes crocs dans la chair tendre de son fragile petit cou. Lunard hurle à la lune, la chasse est enivrante, comme toujours. Et pour une fois, je suis d’accord.

Notre proie est proche. Si proche !

Un effort de notre part et nos pattes puissantes quittent le sol avec force pour nous propulser vers le jeune cerf qui n’a rien vu venir. Nous atterrissons sur lui et dans un éclair, notre mâchoire s’est refermée sur l’arrière de son cou.

Enfin !

#~#~#

Le jeune daguet pousse un cri de panique. Il se débat pendant quelques instants mais il ne fait pas le poids face nos 130 kg de muscles.

Ecrasé et sans doute abattu, il cesse de se défendre. Sa soumission soudaine nous pétrifie : aucune proie que nous ayons chassée par le passé ne s’était laissé faire ainsi. Lunard le lâche et je ne peux m’empêcher d’inspirer un grand coup sa nuque : bizarrement, ce n’est pas la peur qui ressort le plus ; il y a une touche de panique, de l’excitation face à la course et… une touche sexuelle.

Nous grognons face à cette nouvelle. Notre chasse se transforme en danse nuptiale en un instant. L’idée de non seulement le baiser mais d’en faire notre Compagnon nous ravi au plus haut point. Lunard sait que ce n’est pas un vrai daguet… Mon esprit est tellement embrumé que je laisse l’instinct de Lunard faire le boulot.

Après avoir relâché le cou du jeune cerf, nous le poussons du museau pour qu’il se redresse. Celui-ci se lève et nous regarde avec un regard intense tout en présentant son derrière avec un air un peu hautain, sa petite queue relevée et la tête haute au-dessus de son cou droit.

Son petit air enjoué et coquin nous met dans tous nos états. Il se veut aguicheur et il sait que cela fait effet sur nous !

Pour le taquiner, nous lui mordillons les chevilles pour le voir se dandiner et sautiller. Voir sa petite queue frémir et ses adorables oreilles remuer d’avant en arrière, nous émeut plus qu’on ne le voudrait.

Au bout d’un certains moment à se danser autour, alors que nous n’en pouvons plus et que nous sentons la chaleur nous envahir de la tête aux pattes, nous apercevons le petit bout de son pénis sortir de son fourreau… tout comme le nôtre.

Ah le petit daguet coquin ! Qu’il est impatient lui aussi !

Mais Lunard en a assez de patienter, au lieu de continuer à se taquiner en faisant quelques léchouilles anodines, il prend en patte les choses et clou notre adorable petit cerf sur place avec ses énormes pattes. Son petit derrière remue de gauche à droit d’excitation et la frénésie nous envahie en étant assailli par les hormones  de ce petit lutin qui joue avec nous depuis le tout début !

Nous lui sautons dessus et attrapons sa nuque pour qu’il reste en place pendant que nous cherchons frénétiquement son entrée. Le désir est si fort que notre esprit est embrumé, nous ne voulons plus qu’une chose : être au plus profond de lui et l’imprégner pour qu’il donne naissance à nos petits !

Lorsque nous sentons le bout de notre sexe devenir chaud et humide, nous savons que nous avons trouvé son trou et nous nous appliquons à donner des coups de hanches furieux pour que notre sexe aille au plus loin de lui ! Le choc lui fait pousser un petit cri, il tremble. Etre en lui est si bon ! Il est si étroit et chaud que nous avons l’impression d’être aspiré en lui. Notre sexe est bien entouré, les muscles du jeune daguet semblent bien travailler pour qu’il ne reste en nous plus une goutte de sperme ! Il pousse des petits cris stridents qui semblent résonner dans toute la forêt. Nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de hurler à la lune pour prévenir d’éventuels prédateurs de s’approcher plus près.

Le temps semble se rallonger. Le sexe est si bon.

Nous sentons contre nos pattes avant le pénis chaud du jeune cerf qui pendouille. Il semble lui aussi apprécier les va-et-vient que nous faisons ; et malgré le début un peu sec et dur, maintenant, il ne fait plus de doutes qu’il apprécie plus que tout le fait que nous soyons rude.

Notre sperme a tellement giclé que de toute manière, le passage est mouillé et si souple qu’on se croirait au paradis.

Après de nombreux coups de reins, notre bulbe semble prendre et bientôt nous sommes coincés en lui. Le jeune cerf pousse un cri de douleur et essaie de se débattre pendant quelques instants avant de s’arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Il ne peut s’empêcher d’émettre des gémissements du fond de sa gorge. Pour ne pas qu’il soit écrasé sous notre poids, nous nous retournons et nous retrouvons reliés.

Nous ressentons plusieurs orgasmes et sous nos pattes, nous sentons notre daguet inconnu jouir et son sperme chaud couler sur le sol et le long de sa cuisse.

La pression redescendue, le cerf s’écroule au sol, m’entraînant avec lui.

Il nous lèche le museau avec révérence et nous lui rendons la pareille avec amour. Cette nuit ensemble a été magique. Mais déjà elle s’achève. La lune commence à diminuer de lueur pour laisser sa place à son frère le soleil.

Nous passons le reste de la nuit collés ensemble, à se réconforter avec la chaleur de l’autre.

Bien que le jour arrive, nous ne sommes pas inquiets quant au fait que mon humanité et la lycanthropie de Lunard soient révélés. Après avoir connu notre nuit d’amour, plus rien ne nous faisait peur.

#~#~#

Alors quand les premiers rayons du soleil brillèrent sur nous et que je me retrouvais de nouveau ‘seul’, nu comme au premier jour de ma naissance et devant le jeune cerf, je retins mon souffle.

_Etait-il vraiment un jeune daguet ?_

Mes doutes s’envolèrent quand il se transforma lui aussi devant mes yeux.

– « Harry ? Depuis quand es-tu un animagus ?! »

– « Depuis quelques temps déjà… Hier était la première fois que je m’aventurais dans la cabane hurlante… J’avais espoir de te voir ! »

– « Mon dieu, Harry ! J’aurai pu te tuer ! »

– « Mais tu ne l’as pas fait ! » me dit-il en m’embrassant. « Maintenant, mon Compagnon, ramène-moi chez toi ! »

Je me levai et l’aidai à faire de même. L’intensité dans ses yeux me laissai bouche bée.

Et j’obtempérai.

* * *

 FIN

* * *

 

=> Retrouvez toutes mes fanfictions/fictions originales sur mon blog : [mfa4universe.wordpress.com](https://mfa4universe.wordpress.com/harry-potter-os/lust-under-the-moon/) <=

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que tu as aimé EuropaLuce ! J’ai un peu changé de style en faisant le POV de Remus.  
> J’ai pas vraiment relu, j’espère qu’il n’y a pas trop de faute !
> 
> Aussi, c’est normal que Remus parle de lui à la 3ème personne lorsqu’il est en loup-garou car il n’est pas vraiment en phase avec lui-même. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il est en accord qu’il dit ‘nous’.


End file.
